The Snow King (DMC x Frozen Fanfiction)
by LassRonan0020
Summary: Frozen AU. In the Kingdom of Capulet, it was the day of coronation of the new king, where the late king and his queen left on their twins sons. After the coronation, a horrible event had occur, the most kept secret has been released. Afraid of hurting the people around him, he ran off and unaware of putting a curse on his own kingdom. Will his twin brother able to save him?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:(you can skip this, if you like.) Hello again! At last, after who-knows-how-long time, I have returned. As said on the other note (if you read it or not) the reason I'm making this crossover its because of my two little brothers and friends who keep telling about Vergil is perfect to be Elsa's genderbent, which is pretty obvious, so that's it and decided to make this. Okay, M'think that's all for now. Enjoy reading.**

***Let's Start!***

A silent night envelop in the Kingdom of Capulet, everyone asleep in there homes, including the people inside the castle. Except for one little naughty prince, who don't want to sleep just yet. "Psst! Vergil, wake up! Wake up!" a silverette, red in clothing child disturbed another lad, who had similar appearance to him, only wearing a blue one. "Dante, go back to sleep..." the child in blue said with a slurry voice, and try to go back to his sleep, but failed as his other half start to disturb him once more "I just can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake. So we have to play!" he bubbled and start to pound the bed a little bit. The blue clad child, named Vergil, sit up and pushed his brother off his bed "Go play by yourself." said he before laying on his bed once more and drag the blanket until it reaches his nose. Dante pouted as he sat on the floor. A moment later, an idea pop-out in his head. Standing on his feet, move his face towards his twin's and whispered "Do you want to build a snowman?" this make Vergil open his eyes and smile. Oh how his brother know him so well.

They exited their room and ran towards the ballroom. "Come on, Verge!" he drag his brother, stopping in the middle of the room. "Do it! Do it!" the crimson kid jump up and down, until his twin stop him. "Alright, alright" he said, smiling before making a hand gesture, forming a sort of ball of energy over his palms "Ready?" receiving a nob from the other before throwing the ball of energy up in the air. As it went up, it explode and starting to snow inside the ballroom. "This is so cool!" red lad shout in glee as he watch the snow fall from the ceiling "Dante, I have something new I discovered." the sapphire boy stated and approached by his brother. As Dante stop in front of Vergil, he stomp his foot a little. Ice form on the floor, rapidly and eventually covered the whole floor. His twin started to laugh when he realise he was moving involuntarily, the other chuckled in return.

They started to play after the place was done. They build a lot of snowmen and act like they're in a war. Snowball fight to be specific. Throwing snowballs at one another until one of them had buried with snow. After that, the blue child form a snow-slides, riding them from lower to higher ones. At the last ride, due too much force of gravity, Dante landed at the pile of snow and laughed together with his twin. "Catch me!" he said in pure joy, starting to leap from a lump of snow "Okay." Vergil spoke and throw his hands to make lumps of snow for his brother to jump on "Again! Again!" he started his pace a bit faster, making the blue child difficult to create lumps for him to jump on. "Dante, wait!" the older twin shouted to warn him, but he enjoy himself too much and didn't listen to him. Before Vergil could make another lump for the younger twin, his feet slipped causing him to fall down on the floor. Horror filled his eyes as the red lad jump-off the lump without anything going to land on except the hard floor. "DANTE!" he shouted and attempt to make a blanket of snow to Dante to land on, but hit his brother directly on his head, instead.

Thankfully he landed on the snow-slide that the older twin made, yet unconscious. Vergil immediately ran towards his other half and held on his arms. A portion of his hair turn grey than his usual silver locks, allowing to notice what part of his head has been hit. He started to panic when he tried to wake Dante up, but do nothing much "Mother! Father! Help!" He cried and hug the red clad boy ever so tightly. Afraid that he might killed his twin didn't help at all, as he act like that the snow and frost in the room start to crumble as well. Thank the heavens, they heard his cries. They ran as fast as possible and entered the ballroom, where their twin sons are. "Vergil, what have you done?" his Highness, King Sparda, asked his elder sons while bringing the younger one on his arms. Due to what happened, the blue clad prince isn't in the right state to talk straight and explain the event. Queen Eva touched the young red prince's forehead and panic. "He ice's cold." She stated. The king has always expected this will happened eventually, and prepared if it does occur. "Tell the guards to prepare two horses. Bring Vergil with you, I'm going look for a map to a place where somebody can help us." he held Dante out to his wife. She immediately make her way to the entrance of the castle, ask for two horses. They immediately readied the horses as the King arrived holding an old map in his hand. He brought his older son with him on the black horse while his wife and younger son on the white one. He lead the way and enter a forest. Inside the forest, a young lass holding a lamp, together with her companion, a *foal, wandered. The young girl posses raven hair and have mismatched eyes. She seem making her way out of the pitch black forest, when two horses run towards north. She move her sight at the direction and saw something unusual.

"Is that—?" She didn't finished her statement and urgently jump on her pet. "Follow that, Quicky!" the foal neighed, and followed. Back to the royal family, they arrived to the heart of forest, where there's a lot of stone statues. Vergil wasn't comfortable and feel something strange is gonna happen. "Please, help us. My son..." The king said. The elder twin clutch on his mother's leg. Moments has pass, the statues starting to move. From afar, the brunette hid behind a woman statue "_Emetheykals_?" She whispered, and unexpectedly the statue come to life as well. "Shush, I'm listening..." the beautiful long haired _emetheykal_ shushed her and stared at them after. "Sweeties, you're coming with me!" she kneeled at their level and hug them. The elder statue, yet in an appearance of a teenage body, walks towards them and took Vergil's hand. "Born with a power or perhaps curse?" he stated, but the king keep his mouth shut. He then move towards the younger twin and place his hand over his forehead. "You are lucky it wasn't his heart..." he sighed and relieved, followed after them. "The heart is not easy to change back but the head can be persuaded" he spoke and look at the king. He receive a nob from him and sighed once more. "I have to say, we remove all magic. Even the memories about it." The elder _emetheykal_ said, as his hand on the young red prince, glows. "But don't worry... I'll leave the fun..." And remove his palm. "But he won't remember about my powers?" he asked, walking in front of the living statue. "It's for the best..." his mother stated.

"Listen to me, young prince..." He took the blue lad's hand and raise his other one up in the air. A light-like-aurora appeared and shift into a tiny human form. "Your power will only grew..." As the elder creature explained, the lights move as he says. "It is glamorous in the eye of everyone, but behind that beauty—" he continue to speak when eventually the beautiful blue rays slowly changed into crimson red colour. "—is great danger." The light explode, and the young prince heard a horrifying scream, causing him to ran towards his father. "Fear will be your enemy. You must learn to control it before its too late." he explained before returning into a lifeless statue once more. After what happened, the King decided what he must, even if may affect the relationship of the twin princes. Tomorrow has come and announce that there'll be a lot of changes that may be a bad news towards others.

The red prince notice something different ever since he woke up. The first thing he notice is his brother's bed wasn't in the same room as his anymore. He went out of his room to look around and notice that the staffs reduced, he feel like crying when discovered that one of his favourite servants are, now, no where to be seen. Then he go search for his twin brother, he look every floor, every door until he arrived at the third floor. There he saw Vergil, who was about to enter the room at the end of corridor "VERGE!" he shout in happiness, but immediately disappeared as he saw a hurt expression on his other half, before proceeding to the room, leaving a crying and very confused Dante.

Few days has pass, and the red child keep convincing the blue lad to come out of his room and do the thing they use to do.

_"Vergil?"_ He called his brother behind the barrier called _door_ and knocked.

_"Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play"_ said the child, convincing his brother to go play with him.

_"I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away!"_ He then lean on the door and himself slide down, before pouting.

Standing from his position, making his way to their playroom, and grab two bear puppets at the toy cabinet, a red and blue one. He put those on and play with it, making it like the two puppets are interacting with each other._ "We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why." _he was bored after playing the toy and lazily throw them beside him, before laying on his back.

He return to his brother's room and convince him once more. _"Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman."_ He said the last sentence on the keyhole, expecting the sapphire child to hear it clearly.

_"Go away, Dante..."_ was the reply of his twin brother. Feeling dejected, he back away from the door and this is all he can say. _"Okay, bye."_ Before leaving the place.

A few days after Dante's failed attempt to convince his twin, their father entered the room of his eldest son and gave him a pair of gloves, telling him it can help to prevent making frosts and ice inside his room, which is really effective and convenient.

Today the twin princes are thirteen years at age, but the red prince still act like he was five, and here he was still convincing his twin brother to get out of his room, again. _"Do you want to build a snowman. Or ride our bike around the halls?"_ He then run to get his bike and start to ride it in the hallway, until he saw the stairs. Before he can stop the bike, it go straight down of it. Luckily he landed on one of the knight armor.

He jump off the armor and make his way towards the gallery art. _"I think some company is overdue. I've started talking to the pictures on the walls. Hang in there, Joan!"_ And pointed to a canvas, and Joan of Arc is in it.

_"It gets a little lonely...All these empty rooms."_ He walk around the room and stop in front off a grandfather clock. He laid there but his legs are on the clock. _"Just watching the hours tick by. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock" _he then move his feet in a dangling way, followed a tail-like in the clock and follow his gaze along with it.

After that, the red young man goes around the castle and hoping to pass some time. The king and queen decided to visit Vergil, and see if there is any improvement, unfortunately, nothing change since day one. "N-no, it getting worse than before..." the trembling of his voice can not hide the fear of hurting somebody. "Calm down, Vergil. Nothing's good gonna happen if you—" when Sparda try to approach his son and to talk in order to calm him down, the blue teen immediately back away from his parents. "Do not touch me!" he shout in fear, closing his hands into a tight fist. They frowned in his reaction but deep inside they still hoping that he can control his powers.

Four years pass after that event, and nothing unusual has happen ever since. Until an invitation from a neighbouring kingdom, telling them to come to a gathering. They accept it and planning to go there three days before the actual date. They starting to pack necessary goods and needs like food, drinks and clothes.

The day of departure has come and Dante came out of his room to say his goodbyes and take care to their journey to his parents before hugging them and receiving kisses from them. They went downstairs and see the sapphire prince standing on the lower floor. They approach him, before he tell his goodbyes to his parents and bow to them. "Do you really have to go?" Vergil asked with a worried voice, having a feeling that something bad is about to happened. "We'll be fine... And you be fine. We know you can control your powers, Vergil." Queen Eva said calmly before hugging her elder son. They know how Vergil missed to be hug by his parents thanks to the 'curse' upon him. They also kissed his forehead, like what they did to his twin brother, and they left after.

The next day, the ship where the King and Queen of Capulet have encountered a very dangerous situation in there journey. There's a storm in path they are going and it difficult to turn back to the route. Then a enormous wave coming towards the ship, the result the ship had eaten by the wave and disappeared on the surface of water. Very few had survived and all of them are the crew staffs, yet died as well since they're in a middle of nowhere and there's nothing for them to eat nor to drink. What they didn't know, the captain sent a trained dove, with a letter attach on its leg, to the kingdom.

The dove arrived at the kingdom safely, weak yet alive. The messenger of the castle saw this and take the bird, discovering that it has a message attached to its leg. He put the dove on his desk and give it food, while he read the letter. The content of the paper shocked him and immediately ran to the earl. The earl of the kingdom has the same expression ad the messenger as he read it. He didn't what to tell the whole kingdom, much worst the two princes. Yet he have to fulfill his job. Being the second-in-command in the throne, if the heir is too young to rule yet, he must do what he was assigned to.

Tomorrow had come and he made his decision. He gather the all the citizen of the Capulet Kingdom, he look at them, then at Dante, who was the only present at the time and take a deep breath before he announce the tragic that occur on their relatives and the Highnesses on the ship. They grief, the people of Capulet, cried and in despair. The red prince can't believe what he heard and without thinking anything else, he ran to his room, locked himself in and mourned over his parents' sudden death. As for Vergil, who didn't appeared on the earl's speech, the earl himself make his way to his room and deliver the message personally before leaving the place. Unlike his twin, the blue young man silently cry himself to sleep and hoping that it was just a bad dream. Which is not.

Two days after, the kingdom gather themselves for the funeral of all that died. They held it near a cliff, where the folks put two huge boulders. The boulders had all the names engraved on it. You can see the care-free red prince, now wearing black. Mourning, grieving on their parents death. Eyes red and puffy and had black circles under their eyes, that's most people in the funeral have. Yes, all of them are there, except the blue prince that they were expecting to come.

After the ceremony, they make their way back to their respective homes. And Dante is the last one to leave the empty tombstones. Arriving at the castle, he make his way to his brother's room. At first he hesitate to knock. _'But I must to talk to him...'_ he thought. Moments later and he knock on the door.

_"Vergil?"_ he called at his brother. _"Please, I know you're in there... People are asking where you've been..."_ he put his forehead on the door and continue to talk at the silent person behind the barrier for keeping them from one another.

_"They say, 'have courage' and I'm trying to..."_ he's still convincing and trying his best to tell Vergil to come out of his room._ "I'm right out here for you. Just let me in..."_ he told him that he was going to be on his side, whatever what happen.

He then turn his back on the door lean on it and let himself fall. _"We only have each other... It's just you and me...What are we gonna do?"_ He keep telling him that he was the only family he had left, and he might not take it anymore if he, too, will be gone in his life. He let himself to breakdown as fat tears fall down on his cheeks, not caring to wipe them off.

_"Do you want to build a snowman?..."_ he close his eyes and let sorrow conquer him and hug his knees towards his chest. No one knew but Vergil is mirroring his twin position and like any other twins in the world, he too felt the sorrow of his twin. But unlike his sobbing twin, he simply silently cried and wishing that he could comfort his twin right now.

**End notes: That come out very well. I'm so happy. As you notice I tried a different style of writing stories. Anyway, let's get back to the story, um... I know that Vergil is OOC here but believe me I'm trying my best making him IC but my mind won't let me. I won't be promising anything (expect for finishing this story, of course) that I can make them IC like in the game. Maybe Dante, but not so sure. **

**Unusual words used:**

**Foal - a young female horse.**

**Emetheykal - a made-up word. Combination of two foreign words. **_**Emeth**_**, Hebrew word for **_**truth**_** and **_**living (alive)**_** and **_**Heykalï**_** or **_**Heykal**_**, Turkish word for **_**statues**_**.**

**See you in the next chapter ~**

**VeneziaRoma0020/LassRonan0020 signing out :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry nor Disney's Frozen, yet you have the right to murder me *run***

**Author's note: (You can skip this part.) Hiya! Welcome back! Thank you so much for reading this crossover, I really appreciate it ^^. **

**I must apologise, I was really planning to update the second chapter at August 25, but FATE is playing with me, and it happened that our professors decide to give us a lot of pain-in-the-arse projects and researches that needed to be pass on Saturday. Again, pardon my delay.**

**Oh, almost forget, in this chapter you'll encounter some familiar characters that may or may not include in the DMC franchise. Most of them will be cameo.**

**Okay, hence shalt we begin?**

**EDIT: The characters are originally the classic Dante and Vergil, but of course I wanted to put the Reboot version so, I made them their cousins instead.**

**Anna and Elsa = Classic Dante and Vergil**

**Cousins = Reboot Dante and Vergil**

**Please don't confuse them :) Thanks for SooL2900 mention this.**

It's been four years since the previous King and Queen died. Yet people had to move on, they can't live in the past forever. People in the kingdom are preparing on the ceremony that going to be hold on the kingdom, the coronation of the new king. Ships from different places stop in the fjord, where the royal families, from different kingdoms, are on it. Its a royal tradition where all royalty must come to witness the coronation of the new king or queen in any part of the world.

Town folks are excited about the event and did their best about the decoration and other ornaments that will be placed around the kingdom. To the royal families, they are excited to see how's the twin princes are. They says they grew up to be a very handsome men, other becoming a fine men. But all in all, they were glad that today the elder prince is now out of his isolation.

While every person in Capulet are busy for the preparation, the younger prince is still asleep inside his room. Even though his royalty, he doesn't sleep like one. He know it and doesn't care about it. Then a knock on the door wakes the crimson prince in his slumber. "Sire, are you still asleep?" the butler asked his majesty. Dante slowly sit up from his bed, messy hair, eyes still close and stretch a bit "No, no. I been awake since eig...ht..." and slowly he falling back to sleep when the servant knock on the door, again, and this time the prince lost his drowsiness.

"Sir, you must prepare for your brother's coronation ceremony, which will begin any moment..." the person outside his room explained. Of course, even his awake, the red prince isn't paying attention to his surrounding and ask the servant of his _his what "conoration"?_ the butler enlightens the prince about today's event, and hoping to fix himself for the preparation.

It takes a while before the red clad man became conscious to his surrounding. He open his eyes completely and laid his sight on the red suit that the cute maids of the castle prepared for him. "Oh sheet! Its coronation day! I'm gonna be late!" he immediately jump-off his bed, leaving it unmade and fix himself for the upcoming preparation. After fixing into a formal attire, he ran outside his room and excited for today's event.

"Dude! Its coronation day!" he announce, running on the hallway. The butlers and maids smiled at the cheerful prince. Even though his twenty-one at age, he still act like a child who cheer others up. Seeing the hustle and bustle of preparation, the crimson prince giggled, excited for the celebration.

As he wondered around, the servants opening the windows and the door as well. _"The window is open, so's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore!"_ he then run in front of the kitchen, where maids holding dozens of plates, then took one. _"Who knew we owned eight-thousand salad plates?"_ and return it immediately.

He make his way on the hallway and arrived at second door at the left side of hall, where the ballroom is located, before sliding inside._ "For years I've roamed these empty halls, why have a ballroom with no balls?"_ exiting the place, and walk his way and stop at the stairs, but like ordinary people who walk their way down to the second floor, he did something normal person would not do. Slide down his way on the stair rails. _"Finally they're opening up the gates!"_

He land safely on the floor, the red clad man saw an suit of armor, and pretend it was a real person. _"There'll be actual, real live people" and shake hands with it. "It'll be totally strange" _as a result, the arm fell off the armor. He simply put it in the floor, walk away slowly like nothing happened.

_"But wow, am I so ready for this change!" _the red prince ran in the nearest window, where he previously standing and jump onto the window washer's pulley. Raising himself up, and see the ships arriving on the fjords.

_"'Cause for the first time in forever. There'll be music, there'll be light."_ He watched the ships coming, smiling widely like an innocent child. _"For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night."_ After seeing the ships, he lowered the pulley and reached the ground floor. He jump off and make his way to the palace garden.

_"Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone!"_ He ran to the middle of garden.

_"'Cause for the first time in forever, I won't be alone!"_

He walk near one of the dogs and ruffle its head, before sitting beside it. "I can't wait to meet everyone!" then two other dogs approach him, walking to his side. "What if I meet the one?" he asked and the three canines bark like they understand what their master just said.

After playing with his dogs a little bit, he went back inside and explore the castle once. Dante simply entered a room, which happens to be the cater room. Waltzing inside the said room and stop by the sapphire drapes._ "Tonight imagine me, suit and all! Fetchingly draped against the wall! The picture of sophisticated grace..."_

Twisting the curtain like some sort of clothes onto himself, but in reality he actually look ridiculous. _"Ooh! I suddenly see her standing there. A beautiful stranger, tall and fair."_ Unwrapping himself from the drape, he notice a bust of a woman and approach the it, pretending like it a real person. But of course, he was distracted by the chocolate-coated strawberries on the table, besides the sculpture. _"I wanna stuff some strawberry in my face."_

And eating some of the fruit. He put his attention back on the bust of woman, saying what possibilities might happen in the future. _"But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre."_

He grab the bust and swings it around, _"Nothing like the life I've lead so far!"_ but he it slips out of his hands, it goes flying and lands of the top of the cake. He was shock and went out of the cater room, leaving behind the 'crime scene' he made.

He burst into the portrait room, bouncing onto furniture to another one and interacts with the paintings _"For the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun."_

_"For the first time in forever. I could be noticed by someone."_ and he mimicked the man on the canvas, who was about to kiss the hand of the maiden.

_"And I know it is totally crazy..." _jumping onto the sofa again and copied a painting of a waltzing man._ "To dream I'd find romance..."_

_"But for the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance." _and Dante stopping in front of a portrait of a couple, smiling.

At the room at the left end of the fourth floor hall where the the older twin, Vergil, watch out of the window as the royal families and coronation guests arrive. _"Don't let them in, don't let them see." _He moves toward the painting of his father's coronation. He removes his gloves and mimics the painting by holding a candlestick and ornament, in place of the orb and sceptre. _"Be the good boy you always have to be!"_

Trying his best not to freeze the things on his hands._ "Conceal, don't feel, put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know." _But fail after he saw how rapid the ice cover the candlestick and ornament. He gasps and slam it on the table and tries to reassures himself.

_"But it's only for today..." _Vergil put his gloves back, sighing.

_"It's only for today!"_ Dante burst out the castle entrance.

_"It's agony to wait..."_ the young blue king slowly walking in front of the door of the room.

_"It's agony to wait!"_ the red prince runs towards the gates.

_"Tell the guards to open up, the gate!"_ he open the door of his room, and order the servants.

_"The gate!" _and the crimson man was first one who exited the castle.

_"For the first time in forever!" _He moves through the crowds, admiring the people around him. He also saw his cousins, who happens to be a pair of twins like him and his brother. Dante smiled at them, receiving also a smile from the two before proceeding to the castle entrance.

_"Don't let them in, don't let them see..."_ the young king whispered to himself like a mantra, hoping that nothing goes wrong.

_"I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!"_ the red clad prince smiled, admiring how the people of Capulet made the whole kingdom so beautiful. Decorations from top to bottom, all of them.

_"Be the good boy you always have to be..."_ he enter the balcony, watching the guests entering the castle.

_"A chance to change my lonely world!"_ he skips, making his way towards the plaza.

_"Conceal..."_ he glance at the crowds below the castle ground.

_"A chance to find true love!"_ he announce to himself.

_"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know..."_ For one last chance, Vergil recites those words and wish himself luck.

_"I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today!" _he hurries towards the pier, wanting to wander more of the place before the coronation starts.

_"'Cause for the first time in forever! For the first time in forever!" _the red lad run towards the dock and... _"Nothing's in my way!"_ slams right into the breast of the horse.

He falls back and lands on a small wooden boat. It tips of the dock and about to fall onto the water, if the horse hadn't slams his hoof into the boat.

"Hey! Watch we're going!" pissed off, he shouted at the rider off the horse while removing a sea weed off his face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" a feminine voice speaks. Dante was surprised and look up only to find a woman riding the horse, who slammed at him.

He was utter shock as he look at the woman. At first he thought the maybe he was slammed too hard the he starting to hallucinate. He blinked and found that he wasn't. The woman in front of him has the exact face of his deceased mother.

"Oh, hi... I- hmmm, no I'm good. I'm fine." he said, all the annoyance seems to leave him.

"Are you sure?" the blonde asked before jumping of her horse. "Yeah. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, so its partly my fault. But otherwise, I'm fine." the red prince scratch the back of his head, embarrassed how he act earlier.

The lady held her hand out and help Dante back on his feet. After helping him, she immediately introduce herself.

"Princess Trish of the Mallet Kingdom." she spoke. The red prince dust himself off before introducing himself. "Prince Dante of Capulet Kingdom."

The princess of Mallet kingdom can't believe to what she just heard. She was talking to the prince of the kingdom she's on right now.

"Prince? My lord..." She bowed to him, making the prince back away a little. Her horse bows too, curling his hoof up, and the boat tips off, again. Making Trish tumbles on top of the lad. In a very awkward position.

"Hi again."

The horse saw this and put back his hoof on the boat to stabilize it, but they tumble again and this time the other way around. Dante on top the blonde.

"This is awkward... Not that your awkward, but our position— I mean your beautiful. Wait what?" he slow move away from her and remember the words that just came out of his mouth. She giggle while standing and help the silver haired man onto his feet.

"My sincerest apologize to the prince of Capulet with my horse... And moment the came after..." she apologise and bowed her head.

"Oh, no no no— It's fine didn't worry. And I not THAT Prince, I mean if you hit my twin brother Vergil, that would be— yeash! 'Cuz I mean..." he backs away slowly off the boat and making his way to the dock, when he stops in front of Trish's horse. "Oh hello." he soothes it head, before walking away.

"But you're lucky it just me..." He look back at the woman, and she talks "Just you?" with a hint of confusion on her voice. Dante smiled, about to explain why he said those words to her, when the bells rang from the castle. Oh no its starting.

"The bells... The coronation!" he started to run. He stop a moment and glance at Trish. "Um... I have to go. I'll see you later I guess..." before running off. Trish just wave at him, before riding her horse, proceeding to the castle.

Dante arrive before it begins. He makes his way to the chapel, where almost of the guests are already on their respective places. He makes his way towards the alter and saw the bishop, who seems to be waiting for the young king's arrival. When all of them are ready, the choir above them started to sing an Old Norse coronation song, as the blue man appeared at the door, making his way towards the alter, poised and all.

_**Everything's gonna be okay, Vergil. Just relax. **_he thought, trying to calm himself until he arrived at the alter.

While the bishop speaks an ancient vow in native Old Norse, Dante peeks out to the audience and saw Trish. He waves to her and she waves back at him from the pews.

Since the younger twin wasn't really paying attention on his surroundings, he didn't notice that the bishop finishes the speech and crowned his brother.

Vergil raised his head and look straight ahead at the bishop before he presented him the sceptre and orb on the pillow that the bishop holds.

He reached for it when he was stop by the bishop saying that he need to remove his gloves. He hesitates at first but do as he was asked. He breathes nervously and remove his gloves. Hands shaking, he put the gloves on the pillow and took the sceptre and orb from it.

"Sem hann heldur sinum helgum eignum og krýnd í þessum helga stað ek té fram fyrir yðr..." as the bishop spokes, the blue king was currently trying his best not to freeze the holy items on his hands.

In fact, he trying his best that he holds his breathe too. But it seems useless because the sceptre and orb are now slowly freezing. "King Vergil of Capulet." that is his cue! _**Thanks God! **_he thought and return the holy items on the pillow as fast as he can, before it freezes completely. He immediately wear his gloves and turn to the crowds, repeating what the bishop just said a moment ago. He smiled at them and told them and his royal subjects to go to the Great Hall for the coronation party.

Night had fall, and all of them are having fun. Lively music fill the place, guests dance, they chat about the new king and all, they eat, they laugh and many other things that normal people do. Then the head servant announce the name of the two brothers. The people gathered and watch the twins as they were called.

"King Vergil of Capulet!" Sebastian announce as he entered the room. He walked towards the centre, poised and surprisingly content, as he stands under formal awning .

"Prince Dante of Capulet!" and appeared at the opposite direction, he runs in to the room and waves awkwardly at one of the guests. Sebastian ushers him to stand besides his brother. He moves a little after, still feeling awkward towards him.

People clapped at the two as they go back to what they previously doing. Vergil glance at Dante, who happens to be looking away from him. The older twin swallowed hard before opening his mouth to talk.

"Hi." Is the only thing he can say in the moment. The younger twin is surprised and looked at his twin brother. "Oh, hi me? Um...hi" he greeted back, but like his brother, the younger brother can only say the word 'Hi'.

"You look good..." he tried to make a conversation. Now all he have to do if his brother play along. The crimson man looked at him, then smiled before he speaks. "Thanks. Well, you look good-er, no, I mean you're more good, I meant great—" nervousness seems to take over Dante, that he can't find the right words for him. Vergil giggled as his twin act so innocent. But of course, not wanting to make him look silly, he simply thank him.

They return their sight to the crowds before them, watching how they enjoy the celebration. "So, this is how a party looks like?" the blue king asked the red prince, receiving a nob as answer. "It warmer than I thought..." Dante complimented.

"What is that sweet scent?" The twins sniff into the air, as they mirror each others motion, unaware. After sniffing, they faced without knowing, open their eyes as they meet each others gaze. "Strawberry!" They say in unison before laughing. Ah, they felt like they were kids again, copying almost every movement, that sometimes people thought that one of them is practising in front of the mirror.

After that little fun they have, they where interrupt by Sebastian, together with the Duchess of Limbo. "Your highnesses, the Duchess of Limbo..." The Duchess of Limbo looks like a lady hag mistress, who just done 'making love' with someone you don't want to know. "Yes, Duchess Lilith." the older twin greet the her. "Your majesty, as your closest partner in trade, I would be gladly offer you your first dance as king." said she, offering her hand and bowing to the king. As she do so, a part of her hair, which happens to be a wig, fell off her head. They laugh but stop immediately, hoping no one notices they laugh at her.

She return in her composure and wait for the king's reply. _**Seriously, what kind of person will learn to dance if you locked yourself in your room for almost a quarter of your life? **_he really wanted to said that, but of course he need to be polite in front of the guests, so he replied in much more polite way. "Thank you for the offer, only I don't dance."

The Duchess frowned at this, but Vergil knew that the woman in front of him won't going anywhere unless if he accepted her offer, so he do what he must. "But my twin brother does." He then look at Dante. The younger twin can't believe what his brother just said, he can't believe that his expression looked comical.

The duchess drags the red clad prince at the centre to join the cotillion. "Sorry..." the young king whispered and gives a sympathetic smile towards his brother.

Now Dante is stuck with Lilith, who keep stepping on his feet. While dancing the Duchess makes a conversation towards the red clad man, until it get to the point about shutting the gates for so long. "Speaking of coronation and opening the gates, why did they shut they it in the first place?" asked she "I don't know... They never told me the reason." he replied _**Hey! Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong.**_

Something suspicious about the woman in front of him, but he shrug it off. "Alright, hang on. They didn't call me the little my the little dipper for nothing." She dips Dante back. Now the red prince was confuse, he didn't know anymore if he was still playing the part of the boy in the dance.

The young king peeks through the crowd and accidentally lands his gaze to his other half. The younger twin saw his brother, who can barely holds his laughter. Dante shoots Vergil a comical, help-me look, which didn't help to stop the blue clad man's laughter.

Time goes by and Lilith allowed a exhausted Dante to rest a bit from their dancing. "Tell me if you're ready for another dance, M' Lord." she said and left. Dante drags himself towards his brother, tired.

"Well, she was sprightly..." The blue man complemented, and his twin add some too "Yeah, especially for a granny like her..." taking off his shoes and rubbing it, hoping to ease the pain, before wearing them once more.

"You alright?" Vergil asked, worried but still smiling, he just can't forget what happened to his brother. "I've never been better. I mean— This is so nice, I wish we could be like this all the time." he smile widely at his twin, who just agree with him. But then the blue clad man stiffens up _**I should really pick my words carefully...**_ a frown expression plastered at the older twin's face before facing away from Dante.

"But it can't..." he muttered, but for Dante it was clear, clear as a crystal ball. "What do you mean? Why not? If—" he tried to reasoned with his twin brother but that did not convince his brother.

"It just can't." Now he was facing completely from him, not wanting to see his brother's hurt expression. Dante's smile drop and look at the floor. _**Here we go again... Goodbye Happiness, Hello Sadness...**_ he thought before excusing himself. Vergil glances at his other half with a sadness in his eyes. "Forgive me, Dante..." he muttered under his breath, as he watch his brother disappears from the crowds.

**Author's Rant: (Feel free not to read) Chapter Two, done. Well hope you like this one. Oh, I forgot to tell from the previous chapter that I'm not a Native English speaker so, pardon my grammars DX. About Lilith, well, she was the only fitting character for Duke's counterpart. Last but not the least, I did not mean Trish to be a villain. (Sorry Trish) And since I don't know about Lucia that much, so I better not include her in the story.**

**Without further ado, see you on the next chapter.**

**¡Adíos~!**

**VeneziaRoma0020/LassRonan0020 Logging out**


	3. This is not an update

This isn't an updated, but an announcement. I must apologise, but something bad happened that may cause for slow update (correction: may take a lot of time before updating the next chapter). My phone that I am using for updating my stories and my on-going ones had been snatch. Once more, I apologise :( Sorry for keep you guys waiting, only to receive this. But I promise to update as soon as possible. (This part will be deleted after I update the next chapter)


End file.
